gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Russian Shop
The Russian Shop is a clothing store in Grand Theft Auto IV on Mohawk Avenue in Hove Beach, Broker, just down the road from the first safehouse in Liberty City. While referred by game as the "Russian Shop", the store's sign, written in Russian, reads "НОВИНКИ ПОСЛЕДНЕЙ МОДЫ" (NOVINKI POSLEDNYEĬ MODY, Latest Fashion Novelties). It is one of only three clothing chains where the player can purchase clothes in GTA IV, the other two being Modo and Perseus. Description The Russian shop is the first clothing store opened and is accessible from the start of the game. However, the clothing blip on the radar only appears after visiting the store. The store features cheap street clothes and is the only store in Liberty City that sells sunglasses and hats. It is the cheapest of the three clothing stores, with prices ranging from $8 to $36. Most of the clothing sold there has in-fact been imported from Eastern Europe as portions of Niko's original outfit can be re-purchased here. The shop assistant describes some items as being "from Bulgaria". The phone number on the sign does not work on Niko's cell phone, it just has a long "beep". Appearance The Russian Shop is relatively small. There is one cashier; she is always a Russian woman. Many people thought that the Russian Shop can be robbed due to the cash register, however pressing the Use button will cause Niko to pick up a soda can/projectile from the desk beside the cash register. Killing the cashier will rarely induce a wanted level, however the thugs and gang members "hanging out" outside the store will quickly draw a firearm and open fire at Niko as he exits the store. Items Tops Pants Shoes Glasses Item Price Item Price Item Price Item Price Item Price Down Jacket- Black $26 Down Jacket- Brown $26 Fatigues- Brown $24 Boots- Black $14 Glasses $12 Down Jacket Green $26 Flight Jacket- Black $26 Fatigues- Camo $24 Boots- Brown $14 Sunglasses $12 Flight Jacket- Gray $26 Flight Jacket- Sand $26 Fatigues- Green $24 Boots- Hinterland $14 Hinterland Coat- Brown $36 Hinterland Coat- Navy $36 Jeans $24 Boots- Hinterland Dark $14 Hats Hinterland Coat- Sand $36 Leather Jacket Black Track Top $36 Track Pants- Black & White $24 Sneakers- Blue $12 Item Price Leather Jacket Blue Track Top $36 Leather Jacket Cream Track Top $36 Track Pants- Black & Yellow $24 Sneakers- Brown $12 Winter Hat $8 Spyde Track Top- Green $24 Spyde Track Top- Maroon $24 Track Pants- Navy & Black $24 Sneakers- Gray $12 Army Hat $8 Spyde Track Top- Navy $24 Track Pants- Olive & Black $24 Trivia *The Russian shop was originally intended to be a Binco outlet but was changed for an unknown reason. *Although the shop is inaccessible in The Lost and Damned, if the player walks into the locked doors, a clothes icon will appear on the map. *If Niko wears the Spyde Track Top in navy and orders food from The 69th Street Diner, the cashier will say that Niko looks famous. This is suggesting that he resembles Sasha from the movie "Behind Enemy Lines". *The Russian shop is the only store of the three in Liberty City wherein hats or sunglasses may be purchased. *On the wall in the store there is a Spyde jacket that can't be bought or worn. It is similar to the navy Spyde jacket but has racing stripes across it and a red collar. *For some reason the cashier is under the impression that Niko has a wife. Gallery See also *Clothing in GTA IV *Modo *Perseus References de:Russischer Bekleidungsladen es:Russian Shop sv:Russian Shop Category:Clothing Stores Category:Broker Category:All Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA IV